K
by humanityhuman
Summary: "Apa kau ingin membunuhku? Kenapa?"/"Mana ada nama seseorang hanya terdiri dari satu huruf!"/"Mimpi hanya sebuah bunga tidur, Sakura-baka."/"Lihat kan, Ino! Dan kau menyatakan bahwa mimpiku hanya bunga tidur?"


Dan, setiap aku ingin membuat fanfic dengan pair SasuSaku, seperti ada yang menghalangiku. Aku tidak bisa. Kisah mereka itu _eternally hurt_ meski mereka canon. Sedangkan aku lebih suka membuat fanfic yang yah… ringan, tanpa resiko berhati hati di jalan jalan hati. Alasan yang tidak logis.

Sasuke berhak atas Sakura dan begitupula sebaliknya. Tetapi, banyak fanfic yang SELALU membuat Sakura menjadi korban. Dia lemah, tidak berdaya, selalu disakiti, terjebak dalam lautan luka dalam, dan Sasuke tersesat tak tau arah jalan pulang. Eyaa… Aku yang merasakan sakitnya. Atau karena author savers yang pandai meramu kata dan cerita? Well, congrats. xoxo

.

.

.

Naruto forever Masashi Kishimoto's

K forever Mine

.

.

.

_"__Mencintai dan obsesi adalah dua hal yang berbeda"_

...

_Maafkan aku…_

Sakura berlarian dengan nafas tersengalnya di gang-gang sempit kota Tokyo yang gemerlap. Malam ini, seolah menjadi malam terakhirnya mengingat apa yang mungkin akan dilakukannya jika dia tertangkap.

"Ah, sakit sekali…"

Sakura meringis memegangi lengan kanannya yang tergores benda tajam dari seseorang beberapa menit yang lalu. Darah segar mengalir dari sana yang mengucur melewati jemarinya dan meninggalkan jejask di aspal yang dilewatinya. Bodoh… Sejauh apapun dia berlari dia pasti akan terlihat.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Sakura kembali merapatkan tubuhnya dibalik dinding yang menusukkan hawa dingin ke permukaan kulitnya ketika mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang kian mendekat padanya.

Dia takut… Gelisah… dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Bayangan seseorang kini semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Sayangnya sinar bulan justru tak memberikan pencahayaan yang tepat hingga Sakura hanya bisa melihat sosok hitam di hadapannya. Dia seorang pria. Itu yang hanya Sakura tahu sampai detik ini.

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku? Kenapa?"

Sakura terisak begitu tatapan tajam kedua mata si pria mengintimidasinya. Hanya itu lah yang dia bisa lihat dari jarak dan kondisi seperti ini.

"Apa salahku, Tuan?" Lirih Sakura masih mencoba terus merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding jalanan.

Sayangnya dia menemui jalan buntu yang membuatnya semakin ketakutan.

Dan pria itu nyatanya tak menjawab apapun darinya. Hanya bayangannya yang kian mendekat pada Sakura menandakan bahwa tubuh si pria pun semakin dekat ke arahnya.

Sakura bergerak gelisah dan ketakutan. Peluh mengucur deras dari pelipisnya, kedua matanya membesar dan isakan mulai terdengar dari bibirnya. Mungkinkah… Mungkinkah dia akan berakhir dalam keadaan seperti ini?

"Kau… kau siapa… Kau siapa sebenarnya?"

Entah apa yang Sakura pikirkan. Tapi dia hanya ingin tahu siapa yang berniat membunuhnya saat ini. Meski sekalipun dia tahu, dia takkan pernah bisa keluar dari masalah.

"K…"

DOR!

* * *

"Kau bermimpi aneh lagi?"

Sakura mengangguk saat temannya yang berwajah bulat itu -Yamanaka Ino- bertanya padanya.

"Mengerikan."

"Begitulah. Tapi ada yang aneh kali ini. Diakhir dia akan menembakku, dia mengucapkan satu huruf. K. Apa itu namanya, Ino?"

"Mana ada nama seseorang hanya terdiri dari satu huruf!"

"Bisa saja kan?"

"Kau ini… sebaiknya banyak berdoa sebelum kau tidur."

"Baiklah."

"Temani aku bertemu Sai-kun nanti, ne?"

"Ok…."

Sakura dan Ino berjalan dengan langkah riang memasuki kelas mereka.

* * *

Sakura mendesis kesal pada Ino saat dia dan Ino berada di sebuah café tempat Ino dan kekasihnya bertemu siang ini.

Bukan karena Sakura tak suka tempatnya tapi ada hal lain yang bisa dia tangkap dari tempatnya berdiri sampai ke arah tempat kekasih Ino duduk.

"Kau mencoba mencomblangiku lagi, Ino-CHAN?" Delik Sakura kesal.

"Tidak. Itu teman apartemen baru Sai-kun yang berasal dari daerah. Karena dia tak tahu Tokyo jadi Sai-kun mengajaknya ke manapun dia pergi. Termasuk ke sini."

"Ah, jadi begitu…"

"Hei babi mau kemana!"

Sakura menghela nafasnya kasar dan menyusul langkah Ino ke sebuah meja yang berada di dekat jendela di ujung café.

"Halo Sai-kun! Kau sudah lama? Maaf menunggu."

Ino duduk di samping kekasihnya dan mulai menggelayut manja. Yang Sakura tahu, Ino memang begitu menyayangi kekasih barunya itu. Ah ralat… tepatnya kekasih pertamanya.

"Tidak juga. Ah ya, Sakura-san, ini teman satu apartemenku yang baru. Dia dari daerah dan ingin mengenal kota ini sebelum bekerja di sini. Jadi aku membawanya. Kau tak keberatan kan?"

Sakura melirik Ino sekilas dan mimik wajah Ino sekarang seolah mengatakan kalau apa yang dikatakannya tadi memang benar.

"Tentu saja tidak, senpai."

"Sakura-san, ini K dan K ini Sakura-san."

DEG… Jantung Sakura seakan berhenti seketika begitu mendengar satu huruf yang menghantuinya sejak semalam.

"Mungkinkah…" Gumaman Sakura ditanggapi tiga orang di sana dengan tatapan heran mereka.

"Uhm.. aku duluan, Ino. Aku lupa ada janji dengan Kaa-san. Sampai jumpa!"

Sakura bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu dengan pikirannya yang mulai melayang ke mana-mana. Dia takut, terkejut, gelisah, dan kacau. Itu yang bisa digambarkan dari mimik wajah gadis itu sekarang.

"Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti mimpi kan?"

* * *

Sakura merasa buruk sejak mengetahui ada nama K di kehidupannya. Bagaimana kalau Ino menyuruhnya bertemu lagi dengan pria itu? Apa Ino masih tak percaya dengan mimpinya?

"Sakura-jidat…"

Sakura melirik sesaat Ino yang sejak tadi diabaikannya karena tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya yang kian rumit.

"Kau bermimpi buruk lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Ino, apa kau masih tak percaya dengan mimpiku?"

Ino menghela nafasnya perlahan. Dia tahu bagaimana Sakura -sahabatnya- dengan baik. Sejak Sakura bermimpi mengenai Uchiha Shisui, kekasihnya yang meninggal di pesawat awal tahun ini dan akhirnya menjadi sebuah kenyataan, Sakura kerap kali merasa mimpi-mimpinya begitu menakutkan. Terlebih ketika mimpi yang datang adalah mimpi-mimpi buruk.

"Mimpi hanya sebuah bunga tidur, Sakura-baka."

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini berbeda."

"Sudahlah. tak perlu dipikirkan yah? Aku janji takkan mempertemukanmu dengan K. Yaa… walaupun dia memintaku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, setelah kau tiba-tiba pergi kemarin, dia memintaku untuk kembali mempertemukannya denganmu."

"Lihat kan, Ino! Dan kau menyatakan bahwa mimpiku hanya bunga tidur?"

"Tenanglah, Saki… Aku tidak akan memberitahu apapun tentangmu padanya. Jangan khawatir. Ok?"

Sakura mengangguk lesu dengan raut wajah penuh kegelisahannya. Mungkin setelah ini hidupnya takkan tenang. Takkan pernah lagi…

* * *

Drrt… drrt…

Ponsel Sakura bergetar tepat setelah dia menekan digit-digit angka di depan pintu apartemennya. Keningnya bertaut begitu melihat siapa yang menghubunginya se-larut ini.

"Halo? Senpai, ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau ke bawah Sakura-san. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Tentang Ino."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Bagaimanapun ini tentang sahabatnya, jadi dia harus rela mengorbankan apapun termasuk jam tidurnya.

"Baiklah. Tungguh aku, senpai."

Sakura kembali menutup pintu apartemennya dan bergegas menuju lift menuju lobby apartemennya. Dia melihat sosok pria jangkung yang tak asing untungnya. Senju Tobirama.

"Ada apa senpai?"

"Ino menghilang, Sakura-san."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah dia pulang denganmu?"

"Tidak. Aku mengunjungi temanku dan dia bilang dia menunggu di apartemenku. Apa Ino diculik?"

"Ya Tuhan!"

Sakura membelalakan matanya. pikirannya langsung tertuju pada satu orang yang mungkin menjadi dalang dibalik ini semua. K.

"Senpai kita harus mencarinya!"

"Bantu aku, Sakura-san! Mungkin kau tahu di mana tempat biasa Ino pergi."

"Tentu, senpai. Aku akan meminta bantuan Tobirama-san."

* * *

CIIIT… ban mobil yang dikendarai Tobirama berdecit saat beradu dengan aspal jalanan. Dia terpaksa menginjak rem secara tiba-tiba lantaran mobilnya dihadang sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam.

Pengendara motor itu turun dari motornya dan menggedor kaca Tobirama.

PRANG!

Pecahan kaca bertebaran ketika si pengendara memecahkan kaca di samping Tobirama dan menyebabkan pria itu terluka, begitupun Sakura.

"TURUN KAU!"

Tobirama sedikit menyeka darah di pipinya lalu membuka pintu. Saat dia membuka pintu, si pengendara dengan jaket dan helm hitam itu langsung mencengkram kerah pakaian Tobirama dan memukulnya bertubi-tubi.

"SAKURA-SAN LARI!"

Sakura tampak begitu heran kenapa si pria pengendara itu menyuruhnya lari. Kenapa? Ada apa?

"Arrgh…"

Saat si pengendara lengah, Tobirama memukul pria itu bertubi-tubi hingga tergeletak lemah.

"Jangan mencampuri urusanku!" Pekik Tobirama.

Tobirama kembali ke dalam mobil dan melihat Sakura tak ada lagi di dalamnya. Tobirama tampak panik dan kembali turun dari mobil. Beruntung dia berhasil menemukan jejak Sakura karena lukanya akibat pecahan kaca.

"Kau tak bisa lari, Sakura-san."

* * *

Sakura berlarian dengan nafas tersengalnya di gang-gang sempit kota Tokyo yang gemerlap. Malam ini, seolah menjadi malam terakhirnya mengingat apa yang mungkin akan dilakukannya jika dia tertangkap.

"Ini.. ini seperti dalam mimpi…"

Sakura terus berlari dan tak menoleh sedikitpun. Dia terlalu takut jika ada seseorang yang mengejarnya meskipun dia tak tahu siapa itu. Si pengendarakah? Atau ada orang lain?

"Sial.."

Sakura geram ketika menemui jalan buntu dengan keadaan yang sama persis dengan dicerita.

"Apakah aku akan meninggal di sini?" Lirih Sakura.

Peluh di tubuh Sakura semakin bertambah banyak ditambah air mata yang mulai turun dari pelupuk matanya. Dia tak tahu lagi harus ke mana.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Kenapa aku?"

Sakura kembali merapatkan tubuhnya dibalik dinding yang menusukkan hawa dingin ke permukaan kulitnya ketika mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang kian mendekat padanya.

Dia takut… Gelisah… dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Bayangan seseorang kini semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Sayangnya sinar bulan justru tak memberikan pencahayaan yang tepat hingga Sakura hanya bisa melihat sosok hitam di hadapannya. Dia seorang pria. Itu yang hanya Sakura tahu sampai detik ini.

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku? Kenapa?"

Sakura terisak begitu tatapan tajam kedua mata si pria mengintimidasinya. Hanya itu lah yang dia bisa lihat dari jarak dan kondisi seperti ini.

"Apa salahku, Tuan?" Lirih Sakura masih mencoba terus merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding jalanan.

Sayangnya dia menemui jalan buntu yang membuatnya semakin ketakutan.

Dan pria itu nyatanya tak menjawab apapun darinya. Hanya bayangannya yang kian mendekat pada Sakura menandakan bahwa tubuh si pria pun semakin dekat ke arahnya.

Sakura bergerak gelisah dan ketakutan. Peluh mengucur deras dari pelipisnya, kedua matanya membesar dan isakan mulai terdengar dari bibirnya. Mungkinkah… Mungkinkah dia akan berakhir dalam keadaan seperti ini?

"Kau… kau siapa… Kau siapa sebenarnya?"

Entah apa yang Sakura pikirkan. Tapi dia hanya ingin tahu siapa yang berniat membunuhnya saat ini. Meski sekalipun dia tahu, dia takkan pernah bisa keluar dari masalah.

"K…"

DOR!

Sakura memejamkan matanya seketika. Dia merasa begitu gelap tapi anehnya tak ada rasa nyeri di daerah lain selain bekas pecahan kaca tadi.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Sakura mencoba membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Tidak… dia tak terkena tembakkan itu sama sekali.

"I… Ino?"

Ino tampak begitu sedih. Dia berlutut di depan tubuh seorang pria yang kini tergeletak dengan darah yang mengucur di beberapa bagian tubuhnya akibat peluru yang bersarang di sana.

"Tenanglah…"

Sakura masih tak bergeming melihat Ino yang terisak dengan air mata yang mengucur deras dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Maafkan aku Tobirama-kun…"

Sakura semakin merasa iba melihat sahabatnya menatap tubuh itu dengan tatapannya yang lirih. Tapi bagaimanapun, puluhan pertanyaan memenuhi otaknya sekarang. Bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?

"SAKURA-SAN!"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria yang berpakaian seperti si pengendara tadi menghampirinya dengan langkahnya gontai karena menahan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

"K… kau…"

"Kakashi. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura hanya tertegun dan mengangguk kecil. Dia masih benar-benar tak mengerti dengan ini semua.

Dan sekejap, keseimbangan di tubuh Sakura mulai berkurang. Dia pun terjatuh lemas dan pingsan di tempatnya.

* * *

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya perlahan begitu bau khas rumah sakit menusuk indera penciumannya.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Sakura melirik ke arah seseorang yang berbicara padanya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Kupanggilkan dokter dulu. Tunggu sebentar, Sakura-san."

Sakura terdiam dan membiarkan orang itu pergi untuk memanggil dokter.

* * *

"Ini rumit. Dan tak seharusnya aku berbicara seperti ini padamu. Setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini ketika kau masih sakit dan terkejut."

Sakura menghela nafas kasar. Pertanyaan diotaknya terlalu mendesaknya untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Kumohon, Kashi Beritahu aku! Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah…"

Kakashi yang menemani Sakura sejak gadis itu pingsan, mencoba mengungkapkan apa yang mungkin tak diketahui Sakura selama ini.

"Dia mencintaimu, Sakura-san." Ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Maksudmu? Tobirama-san?"

Kakashi mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak mungkin! Dia kekasih sahabatku!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi dia begitu mencintaimu atau mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan terobsesi padamu."

"Ne? Aku semakin tak mengerti."

"Senju Tobirama atau Tobi adalah seorang pria yang mengalami tekanan mental sejak beberapa tahun silam. Tepat saat kekasihnya meninggal di tangannya karena melihat kekasihnya selingkuh. Sejak saat itu, setiap gadis yang dia cintai akan dia kejar dan dia bunuh agar bisa dia awetkan di sebuah ruangan di rumahnya."

Sakura bergidik mendengar penjelasan Kakashi padanya. Apa artinya dialah buruan selanjutnya?

"Dia sering berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal setiap kali dia tahu bahwa para polisi tengah mengejarnya. Beberapa bulan lalu, kami tahu jika Tobi namanya yang terdahulu, mengganti namanya dengan nama kecilnya yaitu Tobirama dan tinggal di daerah ini. Tapi kami tidak terburu-buru dan mulai menyelidikinya dari jarak aman. Hingga saat kami tahu bahwa dia berpacaran seminggu yang lalu dengan Yamanaka Ino, kami merencanakan penyamaranku. Awalnya kupikir targetnya adalah Yamanaka Ino tapi aku salah setelah membaca buku harian yang tak sengaja kutemukan saat aku meyelidiki kamarnya. Dia mencintai sahabat kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura tersentak. Dia tak menyangka jika seorang Senju Tobirama seberbahaya itu. Hampir saja dia akan menjadi target selanjutnya dari pria itu.

"Syukurlah kau selamat, Sakura-san. Ini berkat Ino yang mengikuti kekasihnya sampai ke apartemenmu dan memberitahu padaku. Walaupun sebelumnya aku hanya memberitahunya kalau mungkin kekasihnya menyukaimu dan dia harus menyelidikinya. Tapi aku tak menyangka dia sampai berani mengambil pistolku untuk membunuh pria itu."

"Di mana Ino sekarang?"

"Mungkin pemakaman."

"Antarkan aku menemuinya, Kakashi."

"Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi… Itu nama asliku."

* * *

Suasana kelam pemakaman yang khas menyapa Sakura dan Kakashi seketika. Keduanya lantas menghampiri sosok seorang gadis yang menangis di dekat makam sambil menatap lurus ke arah makam.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku Tobirma-kun"

Sakura dapat mendengar dengan jelas gumaman sahabatnya yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah sekaligus kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Ino…"

Sakura memeluk tubuh Ino seketika. Gadis itu lantas terisak semakin keras dipelukan Sakura. Sakura tak dapat membantunya apapun, hanya sekedar mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu agar sedikit tenang.

"Menangislah, Ino... Menangislah…"

Sakura membiarkan Ino meluapkan segala perasaannya saat ini sampai dia benar-benar lega.

"Sakura-baka…" Ino melepaskan tautannya dari Sakura dan menyeka air matanya yang tersisa. "Ayo kita pulang."

Sakura tersenyum sesaat dan mengangguk.

"Aku dan Kakashi menunggumu di depan."

"Ya, terima kasih."

Sakura dan Kakashi meninggalkan Ino sendirian karena mereka berdua tahu bahwa Ino masih ingin mengatakan salam perpisahan pada Tobirama sebelum benar-benar pulang.

"Tobirama-kun… Maafkan aku… Sungguh, Maafkan aku…"

Ino menghela nafasnya panjang dan kembali setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Tobirama-kun…"

* * *

**_EPILOG_**

Sakura mendengus kesal karena sahabatnya, Ino nyatanya tak menungguinya. Padahal kelasnya hanya berbeda beberapa menit dengan kelas terakhir gadis itu.

"Sakura-san…"

Sakura menoleh dan memperhatikan seorang pria yang menghampirinya di depan gerbang.

"Kakashi?"

"Kau terlihat sehat."

"Tentu saja. Kau bertugas disekitar sini?"

"Begitulah. Aku sudah menetap di sini dan bekerja di sini sekarang. Tapi aku ke sini bukan karena tugas."

"Lalu? Mengunjungi seseorang?"

Kakashi hanya mengulum senyumannya sesaat dan membuat Sakura semakin heran karena itu.

"Apa… kau bermimpi aneh lagi semalam?" Tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Sejak mimpi itu aku tak pernah bermimpi buruk lagi."

"Bukan mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang indah."

"Tidak juga."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu pasti malam ini kau akan bermimpi indah."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Bermimpi seorang pria berkencan denganmu esok hari dan memintamu menjadi kekasihnya."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan mengerutkan dahinya. Apa Kakashi sekarang menjadi seorang cenayang atau semacamnya?

"Sakura-san, sampai jumpa besok!"

Kakashi tiba-tiba pergi dari hadapan Sakura begitu saja dan semakin membuat Sakura bingung dibuatnya.

Drrt… drrt…

Ponsel Sakura bergetar dan sebuah pesan muncul di sana.

**_-Aku akan menjemputmu besok jam 10 pagi. Kita berkencan ok?-_**

**_Hatake _****_Kakashi_**

Sakura mengulum senyum lebarnya seketika. Ah… dia tak tahu jika seorang polisi macam Hatake Kakashi bertindak se-_cheesy_ ini.

**_-Jangan terlambat, Tuan Hatake-_**

**_Haruno Sakura_**

Sent.

* * *

Finish !

Disini Sai adalah kekasih pertama Ino dan yah, ada adagen yang di-skip. Alurnya cepat sekalee. xoxo


End file.
